Love Lessons
by KricketWilliams
Summary: After Lunch with Penelope, Derek finds himself giving instructions on romance to a very unlikely person. As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: To all those who voted for me in the Profiler's Choice Awards: Thank you so much! I am humbled, honored and thrilled by your support...As for this story...it's rather light and fluffy, and I love it. It's what I need right now...So, here we go before the next huge epic...Not sure if this will be M or T in the long run (I miss writing sex LOL)..._

**Chapter 1**

Derek couldn't believe where he was standing at the moment, or what he was planning to do. It seemed absolutely ridiculous, completely moronic, and positively insane.

And all because of a stupid grilled cheese sandwich maker.

All in all, it had a little bit more to do with the conversation he'd had with his best friend about said _Sandwich-O-Matic_, but the bottom line was, it had gotten him where he was at the moment.

Standing outside of Kevin Lynch's office.

Waiting to give him advice on how to woo Penelope.

Derek hung his head and shook it in disbelief as he recalled lunch the day before...

* * *

><p>Penelope walked into Gretchen's Mexican Cafe and Deli, a little less spring in her step than Derek was used to seeing. She always bounded in, like a gazelle on platform high heels, with a smile on her face and jingling bangles on her wrists.<p>

She walked up to the table, plopped down with a sigh, and removed her sunglasses, before smiling at him. "Hi, Hot Stuff."

"What's wrong?"

She was about to take a bite of a homemade tortilla chip loaded with guacamole. This was a frequent luncheon haunt of theirs; Derek knew what to order her to drink and what appetizer to have waiting.

Giving him a curious look, she echoed, "Wrong? What do you mean, wrong?"

Derek only arched a brow at her.

Penelope huffed and placed her uneaten chip down. She crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you always know that?"

"You came in, thirty miles an hour instead of sixty, your smile isn't as radiant—" he leaned a bit closer and placed a finger under her chin, raising her face for his inspection "—and your pretty blue eyes are in danger of becoming purple from the red in them."

He could tell she was fighting a smile...rather unsuccessfully. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Well, I love you," he drawled, "so that evens it out."

After watching her blush prettily and smile again, this time far more Penelope-like, Derek began perusing his menu. He wasn't worrying as much, starting to concentrate on food—he was a man, after all. He'd made it past _Ensalada_ and _Sopa_, when he felt her studying him. He glanced up from the menu.

Her elbows were on the table, her cute little face in her hands and her smile wistful. "Derek...why can't you be my boyfriend?"

Derek hadn't heard that anything was wrong in the Lynch department—_other than the obvious_, he thought with dry humor—so he knew she didn't mean it the way that it sounded. She needed his friendship, as always, and a good ear.

He set his menu down and looked at her. "Okay, baby. Spill. What happened?"

"It was my anniversary with Kevin," she said.

Derek knew that date all too well. It was just over four years after she'd been shot, one of the worst moments in his life. He'd almost lost her then, a thought that made a shiver run down his spine even now.

"Yeah, I know."

"I was so excited. I planned dinner, and we were going to exchange presents afterward." She paused and looked at Derek pointedly, asking, "Do you know what he got me?"

Derek didn't say a word. He knew this wasn't going to be good. Lynch was a notoriously bad gift giver. He truly had no romance in him at all. Derek couldn't fault the dude; Lynch hadn't had one ounce of the dating experience he'd had. In the four years Lynch had been dating Pen, he'd given her all sorts of appliances...and not sexy ones to use in the bedroom.

"A grilled cheese sandwich maker."

Derek winced and tried really hard not to smile...but failed as miserably as Penelope had earlier.

"Oh, not just ANY sandwich maker," Penelope said in a glorious, dramatic fashion. "A _Sandwich-O-Matic_, one that he saw on an infomercial. He was so excited because it came with a french fry slicer."

"Not digging grilled cheese?" Derek asked nonchalantly. They'd laughed about this topic before—Lynch's rotten gifts—and...

What happened next, he wasn't expecting at all. He watched as P's face crumbled. Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she reached for her napkin. She immediately began apologizing. "I'm sorry...I...I..."

"Baby," he said, at an uncharacteristic loss of words. He moved his chair to the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around her.

That seemed to intensify the waterworks, so he held her and mumbled soothing words.

"Derek, I just can't understand."

"What, angel?" he asked.

"Other girls get great gifts...flowers, perfume," she said softly. "What is wrong with me that I don't rate those kind of gifts? Maybe if I were more delicate, or more—"

"Oh, hell no," he interrupted quickly. "This has nothing to do with you, Penelope."

She sniffled and sat up. "Well, thank you, but I wonder. I mean... I love him, D, but he..."

"Hello, you two!" the waitress said, coming up to the table and interrupting their conversation. "Do you know what you'd like?"

* * *

><p>Penelope hadn't talked any more; Derek hadn't pushed her, either. Her sad look had stayed with him throughout lunch, when he'd worked out after work, and when he'd gone to bed that night. A few words had rung through his head...about how she'd thought she wasn't the right kind of girl. It had reminded him of something he'd tried very hard to forget...<p>

_I'm not the girl men see across a smoky bar and write songs about._

She'd said that to him, right before she'd accepted that fateful date with Battle. He'd thought she'd come so far from that, the insecurity and the self-doubt. He'd done that to her, and he couldn't forgive himself. To see her suffering with that because of Lynch's inadequacies angered him. He wanted to sock the little bastard in the face, and then shake him up a time or two for good measure.

Yet, she'd said she loved him...and she usually seemed quite happy with him. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted her to have the self-esteem she deserved. She'd do it for him, he knew it. They loved each other that way.

Which lead Derek to where he was right now.

Fuck.

He raised his hand and rapped sharply on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This is a surprising amount of fun! Hee hee...Never thought writing these two together would be a blast...And this will be M; I got a spicy epilogue planned... _

**Chapter 2**

"You may enter the cave of the Warlock of Technology."

Derek rolled his eyes at Lynch's greeting and opened the door. "Hey."

Lynch's eyes grew so large, they were clearly visible over his black plastic frames. "A-agent Morgan. This is a surprise. I take it this is not a social call?"

"It's about Penelope," Derek answered obviously. There was little love lost between the two men.

He gave Derek a highly unpleasant smirk along with a slight roll of his eyes. "Well, that's apparent—she's the only thing we have in common."

Derek want to tighten the magenta and brown checked tie around Lynch's neck. "She's not a _thing_, Lynch."

"Calm down, agent; I didn't mean it like that," Kevin said, raising his hands in defense. "Sheese. Don't be so sensitive."

Again, Derek wanted to throttle him. What a stupid, unthinking comment...typical.

That seemed to summarize what was happening with Lynch: when it came to Penelope, he didn't think. He never thought about what she wanted, what she needed, or how his comments would affect her. Penelope wasn't overly sensitive about Kevin's comments and gave him a wide berth. She even defended him on a regular basis.

Derek thought that needed to stop...immediately. It should've stopped four years ago.

"Lynch, I think the problem we have here is that you aren't sensitive _enough _when it comes to Penelope's feelings." Derek moved an empty hamburger wrapper off of a chair and took a seat.

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Agent Morgan, I don't think I need you to tell me-"

Derek's look silenced him. "When my best friend cries to me about feeling inadequate as a woman because of your ridiculous, poorly planned gifts—every fucking one of them—then hell, yes, I need to tell you."

"I…I'm…" he sputtered.

"I am here to try and fix that," Derek said coolly, "and I am only giving you one shot, so listen up."

"I'll listen," he said quietly.

Derek noticed that Lynch looked amazingly contrite. He looked upset, unhappy, and very sad. His eyes were watering. Good God…he wasn't going to cry, was he? Derek did NOT want him to cry.

Begrudgingly, Derek muttered, "You okay?"

Kevin swallowed hard. "I made my girlfriend cry when I tried to please her, so in answer to your question: no, I am not okay." He looked up over at Derek with those misery-soaked eyes. "I do love her, Agent Morgan."

A lump formed in Derek's stomach the size of a healthy red apple. In all of the thinking he'd done in this, he'd been so outraged for Penelope that he hadn't thought about this part of it. He planned on rattling this nerd's cage and giving a few tidbits of advice. Now…shit. He felt kind of guilty.

Kinda.

"Listen, Lynch," Derek began. "You just need to think about what a girl like Penelope would want for a gift."

"I do."

Derek arched his brow at him. "A _Sandwich-O-Matic_?"

Kevin raised his chin defiantly. "It is the number one sandwich making machine in the country. No kitchen is complete without one. Wives, mothers—"

"Wives and mothers, maybe," Derek interrupted with a laugh. "I am even questioning the wife part. No wife of mine would get a sandwich maker as a gift from me."

"Why?"

"Lynch, there is nothing sexy or sweet about a damned sandwich maker."

Derek could see the wheels turning in Kevin's head, before he replied, "Oh."

Clapping Lynch on the shoulder encouragingly, he stood up to leave. "There you go. Now, think before you buy the next thing."

As he turned to leave, he heard Kevin say, "What should I get her?"

Derek turned back. "You know what she likes."

Kevin was shaking his head emphatically. "No. No, I don't."

He opened the door for a quick escape. "Yeah, you do."

"I don't. I don't have your _expertise_ with women," Lynch drawled with a slight smile.

That was damned obvious. "You'll do fine."

"I won't," Kevin replied stubbornly. "Agent Morgan, you even said 'every…um…f-ing one' of my gifts have been poor."

Derek paused and closed his eyes. _Damn, damn, damn_.

"Please," Kevin pleaded. "I am begging you to help me."

Hell, no. He wasn't crazy. He was not going to do this. He didn't even _like_ Lynch.

Derek leveled his gaze at him. "Lynch, you need to do this on your own."

"I want her to be happy, Agent," Kevin whispered. "Just like you do."

Oh, the little bastard put the nail in Derek's coffin with that one! Lynch knew exactly what to say at that moment, the one thing that would make Derek stay.

_He wasn't stupid about everything, was he?_ Derek thought to himself.

Derek shut the door with a click, and glared at Kevin. "Okay, Lynch…for her sake, I am helping you. You better take damn good notes, because this is a once in a lifetime thing."

Kevin nearly squealed with excitement. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me," he snapped. "Just listen."

Lynch grinned at him. "Wow…I am going to learn some of _Cassanova's_ secrets from the man himself!"

"Shut up," Derek said dully.

"I'll be like _Valentino_…or _007_…or _Usher_, even!" he gushed. "She'll _love_ it!"

Derek gave him a deadly look. "Lynch, one more word, and you won't need to fix a damn thing…."

Kevin blinked. "Yes, sir."

"All right," Derek said. "Let's get down to business."

"What do I do first?" Kevin asked eagerly.

Derek groaned. _Here goes nothing_…

He leaned forward, and said point blank, "First thing you're going to do is make amends…"


	3. Chapter 3

_My Massive AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. The next chapter won't come until Halloween, or maybe November 1st. It's my birthday on October 30th. I'm going to be 39: scarrrry, folks, mwahahahaha!—and I am busy as heck. On a lighter note, I'm helping host my daughter's "Spooktacular Ball" tomorrow evening: I figured I better post now (Who's ready for cranky Derek?) or I might not be able to...Hmmm...that ball gave me a story idea, I think!..._

**Chapter 3**

An entirely different Penelope strode into _Gretchen's Cafe _a week later. She had a beaming grin on her face and a bounce in her step, so full of sass, it was coming out of every pore. It made Derek smile to see her like that again.

Good. Helping Lynch seemed to be worthwhile, then...little maggot that he was. He was a pain in Derek's ass—he'd texted him so many times in the past few days, asking for advice, it made Derek cringe whenever his message light came on.

"I take it you had a good day?" he asked, standing when she reached the table. He moved the chair out for her.

She took the seat; he moved her in and kissed the top of her head as she answered, "I did, thank you."

"Everything better with Lynch?" he questioned point blank. He didn't feel like pussyfooting around the issue; he felt he had a stake in the outcome.

She'd just taken a bite of a guacamole covered chip. She chewed, swallowed, and then answered, "Oh, yes. He did the sweetest thing, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Derek…he brought me flowers for no reason at all. Just for me because I am me."

"Oh," he said nonchalantly, but mentally pumped his fist and yelled _Yes!_

"_Pretty girls should get pretty flowers; no occasion necessary_." She beamed at Derek. "That's what he said. Can you believe it?"

"Sounds good," he responded. Lynch took good notes; he'd said those exact words to him.

Her smile damped a bit. "You know…it is kind of weird, though."

Derek paused for a second, his gut twinging with that _Oh, shit!_ feeling he got when something was about to hit the fan. "How's that?"

"Well," she said, getting that little crease between her brows like when she was thinking hard, "Kevin had never done that before. I wonder why now?"

It was his turn to swallow his chip. It went down kind of hard and traveled slow in his esophagus while he thought of a good answer. He shrugged. "Maybe he read something."

"In _Gamer's Paradise_?" She laughed. "That magazine does not give girlfriend tips, angelfish."

"TV?"

"He doesn't watch TV. He plays games," she answered, and then gave him a shy smile. "It's weird, huh?"

"Nah," he answered, and then grinned, finally thinking of the answer he should've said first. "Maybe he just woke up and suddenly realized what a lucky SOB he was."

This time, Penelope shrugged. "Nah. That's not him." She sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"Don't over think it, baby."

"You're right." Her smile was kind of bittersweet and sad. "It's probably just a one time thing… I'm not the kind of girl who inspires guys to do whimsical, romantic things."

"Sweetheart, yes, you—"

"No, D," she interrupted softly. "I'm not. It's fine. I don't expect that kind of stuff."

"Angel girl…"

She chuckled, surprising him. "Derek, I'm fine, really. Stop talking about this, please, honey?"

She squeezed his hand and gave him a pleading look with her beautiful, deep blue eyes.

He hesitated, and then cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone. "Your wish is my command."

She grinned back at him. "Then I _wish_ you'd get me another order of guacamole."

He smiled and flagged the waitress down.

* * *

><p>"Agent Morgan, what brings you here to my humble <em>abode<em>?"

Derek walked into Kevin's office again. "Lynch, we need to talk."

Kevin gave him a wary look. "Okaaaaaay…"

"I take it things went well with Penelope?" Derek asked. He sat down, sitting on something that had a squishy feel. He moved his butt over and looked down. He'd sat on a Hostess Snowball…the marshmallow and cake was now stuck on his ass.

That's what he deserved for not looking down when he sat down. Hell, he deserved it for being such a chump and going back to Lynch's office in the first place. What the hell was he doing to himself?

"Um…if this is because I didn't say thank you, you told me not to. Remember?"

Derek was trying to remove as much of the coconut and marshmallow from his pants as he could. "Hell, Lynch, this has…shit…do you have a napkin?"

Kevin gave him a blank look in return.

Derek sighed. Of course he didn't—not in this sty. He stood back up. "This has nothing to do with me wanting thanks."

"Good," Kevin said with a sly grin. "I didn't take you as the type to do extortion!"

Derek growled and picked off the last piece of chocolate cake and goo, ignoring Lynch's comment. When he finally glanced up, Kevin was giving him a curious stare.

"Why are you here, then?" he asked, and then added a sarcastic grin. "Not that I don't _appreciate_ your company."

"Are flowers the only thing you are going to do?" Derek snapped, leveling his eyes at Lynch. He didn't want to play with this man; he wanted answers.

"Yes," he said, like the answer was obvious. "She's happy now."

"That's good."

"Boy, is it _ever_," Kevin replied, giving Derek another sly look, complete with eyebrow wiggle. "If you know what I mean…"

Derek had to fight gagging. God, what did Penelope see in this ass? "If you want her to stay happy, you need to keep up the good works."

"Okay. Kevin turned to his keyboard. "I'll buy her flowers again when she seems sad." He apparently thought one bunch of flowers bought him absolution for his multitude of bad boyfriend sins. Suddenly he had all the answers. He didn't need to listen to Derek's advice anymore, so he dismissed him.

That was a very stupid move.

Derek reached for the chair and turned it, slamming his hands on the arm rests, causing Kevin to jump.

"Listen, you schmuck," he growled. "Don't you _ever_ turn your back on me when it comes to the well being of my best friend."

Kevin paled and sunk farther into his chair. "I…I…"

"You have years of bad decisions and gifts you need to atone for. _Years_, dammit!" Derek snarled. "You may _never_ make up for it."

"I…I…"

"One fucking bunch of flowers is not going to cut it!"

With that, Derek stood back up, giving the chair a strong shove, rolling it into Kevin's desk with a thunk.

"O-Okay," Kevin stammered. "What do I do next?"

Derek sighed. He hadn't meant to get so carried away, but this whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth. This man did not deserve Penelope, but she wanted him...and Derek wanted to give Penelope whatever her heart desired. That meant Lynch needed to listen so Morgan could to be done with this and get back to his own life.

Brushing whatever crap remained on the chair onto the floor, Derek took a seat and leveled his eyes at Kevin. "That's better. Now, here's what you do…"


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you all had a marvelous Halloween. Mine was lovely, as was my birthday. Thanks for the well wishes...A reviewer asked why I made Penelope's eyes blue? This struck me as kind of funny, because in my earlier stories, she always had sherry brown eyes. I thought she had brown eyes, too. Then I read a story where someone made her eyes blue. I researched (googled Kirsten Vangsness eye color) and lo and behold-They're blue. Looked at pics; they're a very dark, midnight blue. LOL..Kind of funny. I always put her lair far from Derek's office, too, and they're next door to each other. *sigh* I try to be accurate!  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

Penelope was doing a search for Hotch, when her cell began ringing. It was Kevin's ring—"Computer God" by _Black Sabbath_. Definitely not her choice; she was not a metal head. On a positive note, it made her answer the phone quickly!

"Hi, Kevin."

"Hey, Penny," he answered. "Are you busy?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Silly, I'm working. Of course I am busy...but I am never too busy for you."

"Oh, that's nice...very, very, _very_ nice," he replied, sounding pleased and breathless. She could practically see his blush.

She giggled. "Did you expect anything else?"

"You are a really good girlfriend," he said quickly. "I mean that."

That was weird. What had gotten into Kevin lately? "Ah...thanks."

"This weekend," he began. "We...umm...had plans, right?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, typing and searching again while she talked. "We were going to watch a _Doctor Who_ marathon. The fifth season. You just bought the DVDs."

She knew he was looking forward to it. Personally, she couldn't have cared less about the show, with it's multiple Doctors and _Tardis_ and all sorts of stupid things that didn't appeal to her. She liked her _Star Wars_—Hello, Han!-and her _Star Trek_—Hello, Kirk!-but that was about it...

"Would you like to go to a movie, instead?" he nearly shouted, like he'd forced it from deep in his gut.

She stopped typing. "What?"

"I..I was thinking maybe we'd go see _The Fiancee That Didn't_. You mentioned wanting to see it the other week, and-"

"Kevin, do you have a fever?" she interrupted, seriously worried about him. This did not sound like Kevin at all.

"I'm fine," he quickly added. "I thought maybe we'd do what you wanted, because we did what I wanted a couple of weekends ago."

"Awww," she said. "That's really sweet, but I know you had your heart set on those DVDs. We can watch them."

"No, no," he said. "I want to do what you want to do. I want you to be happy and to have fun."

She could feel herself frowning again; her forehead hurt from contracting. "Kevin...what is up? First flowers and now...romantic comedies? That's not you."

"Well...honey...d-dear..." She could hear him stammering, clearing his throat.

"Kevin?"

"It should've been," he blurted out.

She blinked, thinking maybe she misunderstood him. "What?"

"It should've been," he said, clarifying what she thought she'd heard, and then she heard him sigh. "It should've been me."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, but gently.

He sighed heavily this time. "Penny...I haven't been the kind of boyfriend that you deserve. You deserve flowers, and movies you actually like, and calls just to say you're beautiful."

She smiled again, her heart warming. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Penny!" he growled in frustration. "That is something you should just _know_. I haven't been telling you enough if you have to question it."

She could feel her heart singing. It felt so good to hear it from Kevin. She heard it a lot from Derek, but he was her best friend, he had to say things like that. To hear it from her lover was a different story.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend, Penny." His tone was so glum, so miserable. He sounded like a balloon that was deflating quickly, hissing out his air in an unpleasant fashion.

"Well, I think you've been a good boyfriend, Kevin Archibald Lynch," she said, encouraging him.

"Really?" he asked, and she could hear him inflating again,

"Yes," she said. "And we can watch _Doctor Who_. I know you have been looking forward to it."

She could hear his excitement mounting. "For certain, Penny?"

"Yes, honey."

"Oh, wow!" he exclaimed. She could feel his giddy happiness and she started to smile...

But then Penelope began to frown again. Did she really just sell her happiness—and doom herself to seven hours of _Doctor Who_-for Kevin because she felt sorry for him?

"That sounds so awesome!" he continued.

"I'm glad."

"You know, babe," he said, dropping his voice conspiratorially. "I _really_ didn't want to see that movie."

Yep. She did sell her happiness-Lock, stock, and barrel.

"It didn't sound like your type," she murmured...which made her wonder...why did he suggest that in the first place?

"And we both love _Doctor Who_, this is a win-win, right?"

Since when did she love that show? Didn't he know that she didn't? She groaned every time he put the DVDs in...or caught it on PBS late at night. Didn't he notice?

"Kevin...It's not my favorite show," she began.

"But you like it," he said, his tone questioning and expectant. "Right?"

"Not very much," she answered.

"Oh." He sounded positively crestfallen. A second later, he said, "I know how to make it up to you!"

Penelope's heart began to beat hopefully herself. Maybe he'd have a great idea. Or maybe he'd take her to see the movie tomorrow. It starred two of the most popular Hollywood icons, including a hunk that rivaled Derek Morgan without his shirt on.

Yum!

"We'll order Martinelli's Pizza, and we'll get no green olives on your side," he said happily, like it was the best idea on the planet.

Her heartbeat slowed to sludge and that sick feeling rose in her stomach again. If she were a cartoon character, a big lollipop would be in place of her head, saying _"Sucker!"_

Too late to back out now.

"Sure, Kevin. I really have to go now. Work is piling up by the second."

"All right," he said. "And Penny? I am so excited, I feel like a tiger. Grrrrr!"

She sighed internally. "Oh, good! Good."

"This is the good Doctor, signing off!"

Penelope closed her phone, and gratefully went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, folks! I have a late night tonight, and I'm running behind this morning, so I am going to have to answer reviews later; please forgive my tardiness...but I wanted to put this out there so you didn't have to wait..._

**Chapter 5**

Derek yawned hugely while he waited in line for his strong cup of Joe at _FBWI: Federal Brew Worth Investigating_, their local coffee shop. He really needed that coffee; he hadn't been sleeping well lately, and his normal sleep pattern wasn't so terrific in the first place. He knew exactly what was causing the problem. That didn't make matters any better.

It was Monday. He was rather excited to talk to Penelope, but he was a touch worried, too. He hated worrying, and he didn't like leaving things up to Lynch.

If things went well, she should've had one kick ass weekend: Lynch was supposed to take her to the new chick flick that came out, buy her popcorn with no additional butter, and a package of her favorite strawberry Twizzlers® to munch on during the flick.

After the movie date, Lynch was supposed to take her on a long walk in the park near her house, throwing in little sweet comments about how wonderful she was. Piece of cake assignment...for anyone _but_ Kevin Lynch.

Derek groaned when he thought about his coaching...

_"Oh! That'll be easy," Lynch said with a grin. "Penelope, you got mad skills with Linux-based systems."_

_Derek gaped at him, thinking he couldn't possibly be serious with that comment…but he obviously was. He smiled at Derek with the __goofiest pleased__ grin on his face._

_He scowled and answered, "Not quite."_

Derek shook his head, frustrated beyond belief. Damn, that man was a fool.

Couldn't Lynch see Penelope had a smile that lit up the room, with a precocious mix of innocence and deviltry only she could pull off successfully? Or her hair, how baby soft it was and sweet smelling all the time, even when she'd spent the night cleaning and working? Or how her laugh made everything feel better and restored his faith in humanity? He could wax poetic about Penelope for hours; the girl was not lacking charms.

What the hell was wrong with her boyfriend?

Well, he'd set Lynch straight before he'd left the office, told him not to mention a single computer-related compliment to Penelope, and to take damn good care of her…or else.

Damn, he felt like he was in high school again, and he was protecting his sister Desiree from potential heartbreak. At forty-fucking-one, he should be so over having to do that. He glanced in the mirror above the register and noticed he was scowling.

Hopefully, things had gone well this weekend and he was done dealing with that moron Kevin Lynch for awhile.

Paying for his large coffee—and Penelope's soy, double whip, chocolate drizzle caramel macchiato—he headed out of the shop and hurried to the BAU.

* * *

><p>"Hi there, sugar."<p>

Penelope turned to see Derek walk into her office, carrying two coffee containers.

"Oh, be still my bespectacled heart!" she cried as he grinned and handed her a beverage. She took a sip and sighed. "You know how to make my day, Hot Stuff."

"Late night?" he asked, and from the twinkle in his eye—she didn't know any other man who could make his eyes twinkle on cue!—she could tell he thought said late evening would be for something kinky and fun.

She wished.

"Yeah," she answered, "but not for the reason you're thinking."

He frowned and parked his perfect keister on the corner of her desk. "Didn't you have a nice weekend?"

"Oh! I need to get this," she said, looking at one of her incoming faxes on her screens.

"Go ahead…but talk to me, baby."

Shrugging, she turned and started booting her computer. "This weekend, I had a _Doctor Who _marathon with Kevin."

"You like that show?"

Her connection was turtle slow, so she crawled under her desk and wiggled a few wires. "It was okay. We made it through season five on Friday and Saturday, but when he back to season four for a refresher on Sunday, I claimed a headache and went home."

She switched a wire and heard a satisfying beep. "There!"

"The whole damn weekend you watched _Doctor Who_?"

The tone of Derek's voice made her crawl out from under her desk and look up. He looked rather upset.

"It's okay, Hot Stuff, really," she said, reaching for a clip she'd removed, and then coming back up on her knees. "I've done that kind of thing with him before."

"All right, baby. I better go." Derek stood, and then reached down and cupped her cheek. Stroking her softly with his thumb, he asked, "See you for lunch? My treat?"

Penelope gave a shocked look up at him. "Whoa…twice in a week, huh?"

He chucked her gently under her chin and said with a wink, "You're worth it."

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you think so, sweet cheeks."

"No," he said firmly. "I know so."

And as he strode out of her office, she rose to her feet, still smiling.

* * *

><p>"I asked her, and she was okay with <em>Doctor Who<em>!" Kevin hissed at the glowering agent in his _Kevin Kave_.

"Of course she's okay with it, you numbnut!" Derek snapped. "Penelope is the kind of woman who is giving and sweet. She's going to _want_ to make you happy."

Kevin could feel the blood running out of his cheeks at the truth of that statement. "Oh."

"She's never going to insist on doing things that she enjoys just for herself," Derek explained, narrowing his eyes at him. "You need to do that."

"I didn't know," Kevin explained, feeling sick to his stomach.

Agent Morgan scoffed at him. "Damn it, you should. Grow up. Be a man. Take care of her. Wear the pants."

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed. "That's uncalled for."

Kevin was getting very sick and tired of Agent Morgan and his snooping in his relationship. Self-righteous, always thinking he was right…who did he think he was, anyway? Dr. Phil? In Kevin's opinion, Agent Morgan needed to get his own girlfriend and leave his alone!

"It's the truth," Derek said, opening the door. "You need to make this right and treat her like she deserves to be treated."

"The way you'd treat her if you had her?" Kevin asked, glowering at the floor, knowing that Agent Morgan would always do things better. When he looked up, Kevin ended up staring at Derek Morgan, like he'd seen him for the first time.

It had been truly unintentional; he hadn't intended on hitting a bull's eye or putting the other man in Checkmate, but he obviously had. He'd hit a spot so sore, he wondered if Agent Morgan even knew it existed. Kevin could tell by the way Morgan's hand clenched the doorknob, the way his body stiffened that miniscule, yet crucial, amount.

He was _wounded_.

And for the first time since he'd started his relationship with Penelope, he felt truly superior. Derek Morgan, superstud of the FBI, chick magnet, and object of lust of many women, wanted his girlfriend, and _he_ couldn't have her. Kevin could've clapped with glee.

But Agent Morgan _had_ been helping him woo Penelope, too. If he'd wanted her, why would he be helping him? His advice _had_ helped...

"Morgan, I'll take her to the movies this weekend," he said reflectively. No matter what the reason, he'd follow the advice.

"Good," Morgan said huskily, before opening the door and stepping quickly out of the _kave_.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. You make my day!...As for the story, someone is finally figuring things out..._

**Chapter 6**

Penelope was sitting on a mesh lawn chair on JJ's deck with some of JJ's family, watching the children hitting a rocking horse style piñata in the backyard. JJ was helping Henry take a swing, while Will was lowering the piñata to the appropriate height for the kids as they took their turns.

"Yay, Henry!" Penelope exclaimed, clapping and cheering for him as he made contact with the horse.

Henry took off his blindfold and grinned up at her. He wiggled away from his mommy, and then scampered away, laughing.

JJ was all smiles as she made her way up to the deck and reached for a soda. She then sat down in the mesh chair next to Penelope, beaming with pride.

"That's one happy little birthday boy," Penelope said. "Good job, Momma JJ."

She gave a pleased, but exhausted, sigh. "Makes this all worthwhile."

Will and JJ had gone all out for their son's third birthday, including having a large inflatable bouncy palace the kids could jump in. They'd invited multiple kids, including Henry's entire Preschool class and some neighborhood kids, along with their family from out of town. It was a massive get together.

"Next year, you need pony rides," Penelope drawled teasingly.

"Don't give us any ideas," JJ quipped, which caused them both to giggle. They sat and chatted about the party, talked with JJ's family, and got some birthday cake, before they were left alone to talk.

"How is everything with Kevin?" JJ asked as she took a forkful of her cake.

"Everything's good," Penelope answered.

Penelope must've made a face, because JJ paused before putting the bite in her mouth. "But…?"

She sighed. "Maybe _too_ good."

JJ pulled a face this time and asked, "How can things be too good?"

Penelope hadn't been looking forward to this conversation at all; she really was thinking irrationally. Things were fine. She should be happy about it. Every girl wanted a boyfriend that treated them well, showered them with gifts, and wanted to spend time with them. Still, she couldn't get rid of this niggling thought that something was off.

How could she explain this without sounding like a nut?

Taking a deep breath, she began cautiously, "Kevin has been buying me gifts—lots of nice gifts—the past three weeks."

"Finally!"

That wasn't unexpected; JJ was well aware of the kind of gifts she usually got from Kevin!

"Yeah..."

JJ frowned. "What's the problem, then?"

Penelope huffed in frustration. "I don't know. It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Why all of a sudden?" she asked, tossing her hands up and dropping her cake on the deck. She bent to pick it up and continued, "I'd think he was cheating if he wasn't so dedicated lately."

"Kevin isn't the cheating kind," JJ replied.

"I know," she said, plopping herself back in the chair. "Even if I didn't, he spends so much time with me, there's no possible way he could cheat. There's no available opportunity."

"That's wonderful," JJ said with a smile, and when Penelope didn't return the smile, she added, "Isn't it?"

That was Penelope's other problem. In truth, she should be happy that her boyfriend was suddenly more attentive, but…she wasn't.

Over the past four years, she was rather used to Kevin having his own sort of separate life from hers. They weren't attached at the hip like other couples. Now, he was bringing her coffee in the morning, taking her to new dinner places, going out on walks. It had been a welcome change...for about two days.

The problem was that Kevin was still Kevin. His conversation remained the same. It was all about technology, coding, binary numbers. She could only talk about that for so long before she got a headache. Instead of being happy, she was irritated. She'd thought she wanted to spend more time with him, but...

Instead, he was kind of…annoying. And she felt hideously guilty thinking that.

JJ gave her those earnest blue eyes, the kind that saw into her soul and helped her think, and said, "Garcie..."

"It is good," she said, feeling like she'd just lied. "It's just that...Kevin has been hanging on me mercilessly. Before, he couldn't care less about the things I liked to do or see."

"Maybe he wants to expand his tastes?" JJ commented helpfully.

"Kevin?" she replied, squishing up her nose. "He winces at Thai food, grits his teeth over sushi, and looks in pain over the theater."

"Oh..."

"He even bought strawberry Twizzlers for me at the movie, JJ...and he's allergic to artificial strawberry flavoring."

JJ made a pained face. "Oh, dear."

"Now, he wants to do the things I want to do, but it seems…" She threw her hands up in the air, at a loss for words.

"Off?" JJ added helpfully.

"Yes!" Penelope exclaimed, and then settled back in her chair, relieved that JJ understood. "Thank you."

"Penelope…why is that a bad thing?" JJ asked calmly. "He's making an effort."

"But it isn't him!" Penelope exclaimed. "It's nothing like him."

JJ shrugged. "At least you're seeing him now."

"Arggh!" she cried, and then tried settling herself down so she could put this in plain words. "JJ…I love Kevin, I really do, but I don't _want_ to be with him all the time. We have our own interests, our own separate lives."

JJ gave her an off-putting look. "Okay…"

"We see each other when we need to, have fun and date," she added, trying to explain, "but we don't encroach on each other. This isn't right. I just want it back the way it was."

"Where you spend a little time together, but not much?"

"Yes!" Penelope said, smiling happily. Now it made sense.

JJ took a sip of her punch, pausing in thought. She looked back at Penelope. "Not much of a relationship, is it?"

Penelope frowned. That wasn't what she wanted JJ to think; her relationship with Kevin was good. "We _do_ love each other. We're just not…best friends. I don't want to hang with him like I do with a buddy."

"Like you do with Morgan," JJ murmured, like she was in thought.

"Exactly!"

"Hmm," JJ said, sitting back with that quizzical look on her face.

Penelope was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"Nothing!" JJ added with a smile. "It's just that Will and I are best friends, so your relationship is hard for me to understand."

"Well, you have Henry, so that probably makes it different. When Kevin and I have children…"

Penelope paused in her thinking. If she didn't like having him around now, what would change after adding a child in the mix? She felt the blood drain from her face. Her stomach hurt, and her mind was reeling.

She didn't like having him around.

A long moment passed, before she heard JJ say, "Oh, Garcie, I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do, Jayje?" she asked. "I've been with him for so long, and I do love him."

JJ shook her head sadly. "Do you love him enough?"

She couldn't speak, but she shook her head.

"Good," JJ said, placing her hand on her arm and squeezing reassuringly. "You both deserve better than that."

"Yeah, I know," she said sadly, and then laughed. "God, it took him behaving like a real boyfriend to get me to dump him!"

"Some irony!" JJ said with a grin.

Penelope frowned, still thinking. "I still don't know why he was doing all that."

"Maybe he learned too late to appreciate you?"

She gave a sad little chuckle. "No…Like I said, Kevin wasn't exactly thrilled to be with me, either."

JJ shook her head with sympathy. "Something must've done it, then!"

"Yes, something," Penelope questioned, more for herself than JJ. "But what?"


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. It matters more than you will ever know...On to the next chapter...Were you expecting this?_

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning, Penelope entered the FBI headquarters, her stomach churning. She'd done the worst thing possible: she'd over-thought the whole situation to the point of near illness. Her head hurt, her stomach ached, and her heart was sore, too.

First of all, she still couldn't figure out why Kevin was suddenly becoming the boyfriend she'd always wanted. If he had done all of this three years ago, she would've been thrilled about it. She would've danced a jig and sung his praises. She would've counted her lucky stars.

She would've loved him the way he wanted to be loved...and the way she had wanted to love him.

Now, she felt like it was too little, too late. She'd gotten used to his lack of attention and manipulative, selfish little ways; she was angry enough to call it what it was now! His changing now felt wrong, distinctly un-Kevinish.

Putting a face on the neglect also made her come to the conclusion that she was better off without him. Working twelve hour days meant that she didn't see him very much, anyway, which was probably why the absentee boyfriend act had worked so well for the past four years. Instead, she'd shared a lot of things with her best friend.

Derek.

Seeing JJ and hearing her talk about being best friends with Will had her thinking a lot about Derek. She'd taken advantage of that friendship a whole lot, foxy, beautiful, sweet angelfish that he was. He'd let her, too, and supported her. She wouldn't be as reliant on him when she had her next lover; she'd find someone who could be her friend, too.

A niggling hope rose in her at who that person could be, but she kept it tamped down for the moment.

Before she could do that, she had to let Kevin down easy. She wasn't looking forward to this, but she had a feeling he'd be okay with it. They weren't really that emotionally attached; they were simply comfortable with each other.

Entering the double doors to the tech unit, she started down the hallway to Kevin's office. She made it halfway, when she saw something she never thought she'd see in a million years.

Derek Morgan exiting Kevin's "Kave."

He turned to start heading her way, so she ducked down the nearest hallway and pressed herself against the wall. Her heart was beating hard as Derek sauntered past, oblivious to her being there. She frowned, closing her eyes, her head aching more than it ever had before.

_What…what…_

_O.M.G._

Suddenly, understanding dawned on Penelope so brightly, it was like a light switch had been flipped in her brain. She never in a million years would've guessed what was happening; she'd had to see it with her own two eyes. Even now, it was hard to believe.

Her best friend, her Hot Stuff, her knight in shining armor was apparently her Cupid, too.

She replayed the past few weeks in her head, and things became even more clear. Derek had asked about her relationship with Kevin, how things were going, how she was feeling. He hated Kevin; Derek barely tolerated knowing that she was dating Kevin, much less hearing intimate details.

She'd even asked him, "Why are you suddenly so curious about what Kevin and I did?"

"I'm not," he'd lied—she was sure he was lying now!—"I just want to make sure he's treating you right."

Of course he'd wanted to know; he'd spoon fed it to her boyfriend.

All the little things Kevin had done were because of Derek. The flowers—they were Shasta daisies. Kevin knew she liked flowers, but only Derek would _remember_ she liked those specific ones. Kevin was allergic to flowers and shuddered when she mentioned them.

And the candy! It was perfect chocolate candy from the chocolate company that made it in downtown Quantico. She'd eaten that with Derek a few months ago and said it was orgasmic.

She'd even told Derek she'd wanted to see that damned movie Kevin had taken her to. She frowned. Kevin had even bought her favorite Twizzlers®, and she only shared those with Derek.

Now that she thought more about it, other little things Kevin had done—walks in the park, dinners—were things that she'd mentioned to Derek in the past. He took every request she had, every dream she'd shared with him…and relayed it to Kevin with quicksilver speed.

Lord, she'd been a blind fool.

She knew two things now, and neither of them were very pleasant.

She thought that maybe her best friend was playing her. He felt bad for her complaining and whining about Kevin and his lack of attention, so to shut her up, he'd given Kevin good ideas. Surefire winners that would appeal to her. Probably made his life much better, not having to listen to her gripe about her mistreatment.

Or he pitied her and decided to make Kevin a better boyfriend by giving him ideas. To Penelope, that was even worse than the first option. Perhaps Derek didn't think she could get a better boyfriend, or that she was worth someone else, but he never should've done what he did. Was he going to coach Kevin forever? Sooner or later, Kevin would revert to being Kevin. That was his nature; that was who he was. He wasn't suave, he wasn't meant to charm and seduce women. That was Derek's job—he did that so perfectly.

He was good; she'd fallen for his seduction plan hook, line, and sinker.

Her heart twisted uncomfortably in her chest, and she felt even more foolish. That niggling hope she'd had felt like a mockery.

She was far more angry at Derek than she was at Kevin. She could see Kevin feeling bad and wanting to make amends for past presents, but Derek…

It hurt. It hurt so badly.

She'd never do that to him, meddle in his love life and make him stay with someone unworthy. She thought better of him—that he deserved more. Why didn't he think better of her?

She started to fume, getting angrier by the second. What had he been thinking? Good Lord, if she'd complained Kevin was miserable in bed, would he have put a bug in Kevin's ear, saying "Kiss there. Stroke that"?

Oh, she was infuriated! _Both_ of them needed to be taught a well deserved lesson for messing with her life. She didn't know what it would be, but she'd think of a good one…and soon.

Whatever it was going to be, it would be an excellent way to say _sayonara_ to a mediocre boyfriend…and good riddance to a meddlesome, ex-best friend.

Like a bolt of lightening, the perfect idea came to her brain. She smiled wickedly as she walked toward Kevin's office and knocked on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks for the reviews—You guys are the best!...As for the story...These are my favorite two chapters of this whole story coming up..._

**Chapter 8**

"Penelope wants _what_?" Derek asked, stopping in the middle of tying his shoes to glare at his phone in confusion. He'd been getting ready to work out when he'd gotten an emergency text from Kevin Lynch. Normally, he would ignore anything that came from the direction of Lynch, but he'd put, _Call __ASAP—It's__ about __Penelope—URGENT__!_

Derek had just about had enough of Kevin Lynch to last a lifetime. He was truly regretting ever helping the man in the first place, but seeing the smile on Garcia's face had made it all worthwhile. She'd seemed overjoyed over the first few gifts he'd asked her about. So if he had to help the stupidest man on the planet learn how to be more worthy of Penelope—but never worthy enough, in Derek's eyes—he'd do it...no matter how torturous it was.

That's what best friends were for, after all...

"A sonnet," Lynch said flatly. "She wanted a sonnet."

"Why the hell does she want that?" Derek asked, completely flabbergasted. Why would P want some nineteenth century gift?

"Penelope stopped by my office at lunchtime today," he said, sounding nervous again. "She said I was being _so romantic _and _so sweet_, and had improved _so much_, it wouldn't surprise her in the least if I wrote her a sonnet."

Derek chuckled, shaking his head at Lynch's dramatics. "That wasn't requesting a sonnet. That was just saying—"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Kevin interrupted. "On the contrary, my dear Agent Morgan. She said it with that smile she does with some thing with her eyes...You know, the one that shows it's something she really wants."

Derek frowned. He had to give it to Lynch on that one. He knew the look exactly. It was a Southern Belle-style smile, complete with batting eyelashes, that got him to get up and get the popcorn refill at the movie theater every time. He had a hard time saying no to that; he couldn't really fault Lynch for it.

"All right," Derek replied with a sigh. "I guess you have to write her one, then."

"Oh, man," Kevin whined. "Really?"

Derek's patience was running paper thin. So much so, he didn't trust himself to be around Kevin most of the time. He wanted to throttle Lynch for not appreciating being with the most fantastic, beautiful, incredible woman Derek had ever known. Didn't that stupid fuck realize how lucky he was?

Was it every day someone as caring as Penelope came into Lynch's life? Did he know a lot of people who gave unconditionally, loved beyond measure, and warmed the heart of everyone who was fortunate enough to know them? If so, Lynch was one lucky SOB.

Because in Derek's life, there was only one Penelope.

"Yes, really!" he snapped, standing and pacing in the locker room. "What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you write what you know, how you feel? Do you feel anything at all?"

Lynch sounded nervous. "I do..."

"Then do it."

"I kinda have to, don't I?" Kevin asked, with that accusatory tone that grated on Derek's ears. "Now that you've painted me out to be something more than I am, she _expects_ it of me."

Derek stopped pacing. His tone was low, warning Lynch that he was treading on thin ice. "Are you actually _blaming_ me for fixing your shortcomings?"

"No," he said simply, ignoring the warning. "I'm just saying that if I hadn't done all of this, she wouldn't—"

"Not another word," Derek interrupted with a snarl. "Just write it."

"You make it sound so easy!" Kevin snapped back. "It isn't."

"It is!" he shouted. "Damn, man, you sound like a robot!" Derek rubbed the back of his aching neck, trying to get the stress knots out. "I can name a million things about that girl that make her special. Hell, if I could sing, I could put it in a fuckin' _song_, and I'm only her best friend. It shouldn't be that hard for you."

"Some of us aren't born with the ability to seduce and cajole like you are, Agent Morgan," Kevin replied coolly.

Derek was aghast. "Lynch, do you think I can do this about just _any_ woman?"

"Of course."

"Hell, no," Derek answered with an incredulous laugh.

There was a long pause, one that made Derek look at the phone and see if it disconnected, but then Kevin spoke.

"Why Penelope, then, Agent Morgan?" Kevin asked rather calmly. "How come you can do it for her?"

There was no animosity in his voice, just questioning. It surprised him, since most of the time, Derek battled with Lynch verbally.

Derek ran a hand over his face. "I don't know," he said, and then sat on the hard bench in the locker room again. He sighed heavily. "I can do it for her because she is unlike any other woman I have ever known. She's genuine, warm, caring...not just to me, but to everyone she meets. She's the best friend I'll ever have." He gave a short, self-derisive chuckle, and said, "She's a helluva lot better than I deserve."

He paused, closing his eyes and picturing her eyes, her smile, and how he felt every single time she gave him that precocious grin. He felt like he could fly.

God, she was incredible.

No, she was more than that...She was his everything.

Lost in his thought, his voice was low and soft when he spoke again. "She's my God-given solace. She takes away my pain and makes me laugh when I think I'd forgotten how. That's Penelope to me."

Both men were silent for a long time. Derek was digesting what he'd just said, amazed that the words had come so simply and easily. He knew exactly why they had, too. A reason that didn't sit well with him at all. He'd been down that road with her before, and she'd chosen the bumbling idiot he was schooling right now.

He nearly snorted with his thoughts. Lynch wasn't the idiot...he was.

Only idiots fell in love with their best friend...over and over and over again.

He cleared his throat and tried to adopt a devil-may-care tone. "See? Simple as that."

"I think you should do it," Kevin said quickly, almost like he forced the words out. "Yes. You should do it."

"I am not writing that fucking sonnet for you!"

"No," Kevin said shortly, "but you'll write it for Penelope, won't you?"

"Go to hell."

"I am in hell..." Kevin replied sulkily, letting his words drift off.

Derek frowned again. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter," Kevin said calmly but sharply. "Listen...I know you do not want to hurt Penelope's feelings, but I can't do this. If you don't write it—with a lot of what you'd just said—she'll know this has been a sham, and she'll be heartbroken."

"Lynch, this is way, way, way off base," Derek replied, but his gut swam with the sinking feeling that Lynch was right. Penelope could take it the wrong way...and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt, because he was trying to_ stop _her from getting hurt. That would be too cruel of an irony for him.

Kevin insisted. "No, it isn't. It's necessary."

"Shit."

"Come on, Morgan," Kevin chided. "You know I can't do it."

"You are a fucking lousy student, Lynch."

"Great!" Kevin said, the tone of superiority in his voice showing Derek he knew he'd won. "Just bring the letter to me tomorrow."

Before Derek could say another word, Lynch hung up the phone.

Derek sighed and looked over at his gym bag. He ran a hand over his face, before picking the bag up. Reaching in, he grabbed a pad and paper. Shortly thereafter, he began to write.

_To my Penelope.._.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, folks. I know I am early, but I couldn't resist...  
><em>

**Chapter 9**

Penelope Garcia was seething as she looked at her desk. There was an envelope sitting there. Presumably, that was her _sonnet_. She was sure it was written by her lady killer, player extraordinaire, Casanova ex-best friend masquerading as her boyfriend. She knew her boyfriend: Kevin wouldn't be able to write a sonnet if his life depended on it!

"Penelope."

She turned to see Kevin standing in the doorway, messy hair, dishevleled checkered shirt and mismatched tie. He was holding another letter, one that was much smaller than the one on her desk. His eyes were sad, showing more remorse than she'd ever seen him have before. He looked positively miserable and incredibly uncomfortable.

At one time, she would've been moved and felt for him, but she was too angry at the moment to be touched.

"Kevin," she said with an artificial smile. "What a pleasure. You already wrote me a sonnet here; what do you have in you hands?"

He took two hesitant steps in the doorway and handed her the envelope in his hands.

"Read this first, please, and then read the sonnet," he said. "It will explain everything...and hopefully put me in your good graces again."

"Why would you think you're not in my good graces?" she asked, trying for a light tone, but getting brittle instead. Did he know?

"Just read the note, Penny. Please?"

She frowned, confused. "Kevin..."

"Goodbye," he said, a wistful smile on his face. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his eyes shiny and bright, and then he stepped out of her office. He pulled the door shut behind hm.

Her frown remained as she thought, _What was that about?_

"It would serve them right to recycle _both _of those notes!" she muttered, shaking off her thinking, but curiosity always killed the Penelope.

Using one of her fuzzy tipped pens, she opened the letter Kevin had given her, and began to read...

_Hi Penny,_

_Last night, I talked to Agent Morgan. He had been helping me learn how to be a better boyfriend. He'd explained that you were hurt. I now know that I hadn't been the best to you, and for that, I am truly sorry. You deserved better. Please forgive me._

_When you had requested a sonnet, it was something I knew I couldn't write. I asked Agent Morgan to help me—or to write the sonnet himself. He told me I should be able to do it. He could; it would be easy for him to write one for you...and only you._

_I'd asked him why it was so easy for him...I think the answer is clear in his sonnet._

_K.L._

With shaking hands and tears in her eyes, Penelope put aside the letter. She'd been wrong, very wrong, in what she'd thought. She wiped away the tears that fell on her cheeks, said a prayer of blessing that Kevin shut the door, and reached for the other envelope.

It was already open; when she pulled the sonnet out, she saw a small post-it note was attached. It was Derek's bold scrawl...

_Lynch—I am done. From now on, you are on your own. Morgan_

"Now he tells him," Penelope mused, removing the note. She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, and then slowly unfolded the letter.

_To My Penelope,_

_Sweetheart, you asked for a sonnet. I don't know if this is something I can deliver. I'm not a man that uses my words for my feelings a lot. I don't wear my heart on my sleeve. But I want you to know, in every way possible, how special you are to me. _

_Sonnets wax poetic about charms and looks. I can do that easily. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I've seen a lot of pretty girls, even gorgeous women, but none compare to you. They don't have the sparkle that your deep blue eyes have that tell me you're thinking naughty thoughts, or how they glow with pleasure when you've helped one of the team._

_Some of them have nice lips, but none have a smile that can heal my spirit, can make me believe again when I've lost faith. None of them have that full lushness that purse in concentration or quirk with that biting quick wit of yours. I hold them up to you, and none of the others compare._

_Whatever color you choose doesn't matter when it comes to your hair. I always want to feel the texture, play with your curls, bury my hands and my face in the silkiness and never come up for air. I could do that forever, and die a happy man. _

_But that's not all. Your skin is a gift from God; only you have skin like yours. There have been so many times I have watched you, warmth and vibrancy radiating from you. You look so creamy soft, silky. I want to touch you...feel you. _

_Angel, even your laugh outshines all others. Did you even know your laugh was different, suiting your moods? You probably had no idea...but I do. From the husky, sensual tease that gives me shivers and makes me want more, to the tinkling, musical giggle you have when you're feeling playful. They're both you, and I love them both. _

_No one in this world has a way to soothe my soul like you. I want to hold you, tuck you away, keep you always with me. I dream of being inside you, part of you, in your soul, your mind. Forever in your heart, tucked away for safe keeping. _

_All of the things I have mentioned truly need no further words. They're you... _

_Indescribable._

_Incredible._

_Perfect._

_Baby, I know this isn't enough-it will _never_ be enough. I could write for hours, but I'd still lack the words that I know I need to say._

_Every moment with you is precious. Every word that you've said to me, I can recall. _

_And I know...I am one lucky man._

Penelope read the "sonnet", and reread it, over and over. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever received, and regardless of what happened, she'd cherish it. Each time, new words became her favorite, new phrases became etched in her mind.

One thing was strikingly clear as she read the missive. Clear as a bell, just as Kevin must've predicted for himself.

The writer of this letter was in love with her.

Derek had slipped so many times writing. Nicknames Kevin had never called her came through solid and clear. Words Kevin would never dream of uttering came pouring out of that letter. It sounded exactly like Derek, things he'd think, words he'd say. Did he truly think she wouldn't know it was him?

Or could he not help himself?

She had so many questions, and if she sat there, she wouldn't get the answers. She grabbed a kleenex and blew her nose, and then wiped her cheeks. She reached for her mirror to fix her makeup—again praising Kevin's forethought in shutting the door. She realized at that moment she had a lot more to thank Kevin for. He'd done a selfless thing, too, and she would be forever grateful.

But now...more than she needed to breathe...she needed to find Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Thank you for the reviews...Sorry I haven't had a chance to answer and I am a bit late posting...DH took me on a surprise camping trip before I start a new job tomorrow...Wish me luck; I'm nervous!_

**Chapter 10**

Derek was working on reports for Hotch, as he had been for the past hour. It was taking him forever to finish the work he was doing. His head was not in the game—he couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried. That was driving him crazy. Giving up on that endeavor, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander exactly where it wanted to go: to Penelope and the sonnet he'd written for her. Each word—and the truth behind those words—was forever imprinted on his brain.

On the one hand, he'd found it incredibly easy to write that sonnet, to let all the barely suppressed feelings he'd had in his heart spill out onto paper. There was so much positive, so much wonderful about her. Even her faults were endearing to him—not really faults, but cute character quirks. He wasn't done listing the unique qualities that made her who she was. He could've written a book about her, if he'd had the time, and still need to write more as time went by.

It had also been indescribably hard, writing that sonnet and what she meant to him. She was his everything, and writing it brought it home to him solid and clear how very much in love he was with her. He'd known he loved her, but the extent in which he loved her...

She was his soul mate.

That was the cursed part. The words he'd written had been beautiful and true and from his heart...and she'd never know they came from him. Instead, Kevin the schmuck would get her hugs, her kisses…and her love. His stomach churned, and his heart was so battered and sore, it was like it had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

He couldn't do this anymore. He needed to stop thinking about it.

He glared at the paper on his desk, as the words swirled and danced in front of him, making no sense at all. This report wasn't going to get written, no matter what. He'd been on paragraph one for the whole time. In frustration, he tossed his pencil aside with a growl.

"Poor pencil."

Penelope stepped into his office and was smiling at him, which automatically made him smile, too. She did that to him; her smile was infectious.

"Baby Girl," he said, gesturing at the chair in front of his desk. "Come on in."

Her smile increased to a big grin. "Like I'd ever need an invite, Hot Stuff."

He chuckled. "That you don't, sugar."

He watched as she sat and crossed those curvy legs he loved so much. She had such beautiful legs, curvy calves and slightly plump thighs, usually wrapped in some sort of colorful tights, or sometimes fishnet stockings that made him want to touch the little squares of skin they revealed.

He cleared his throat and brought his gaze up to her eyes again. "So, what has you in such a cheerful mood?"

"I had a beautiful sonnet written for me."

Hearing those words was pleasure and pain. Like a big drum in a marching band, his heart pounded in his chest. At the same time, that organ constricted painfully, so much so, he was certain he jolted in his chair. He was losing the battle; he couldn't balance the emotion he was feeling.

Praying that he didn't show how he felt, he gave her a grin and asked, "Oh? That's something, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, a serene little smile on her face. "It was perfect. Really wonderful. Like someone looked into my heart and read the words my soul was singing."

Again, his beleaguered heart gave a twang of regret. "Sounds great," he said huskily, unable to control the sound of his voice.

"It was," she gushed in response. "It was written with obvious love, and such passion." She paused for a second and held his gaze directly. "I never thought anyone would feel like that about me."

He frowned for a second. Was she doubting her appeal, even after that sonnet? What in the hell had Lynch done wrong to cause that?

He was going to remedy this now. He stood and walked to the other side of his desk to be near her, and then lowered himself to one knee, just below eye level with her. "Anyone would be lucky to feel like that about you, angel."

She tilted her head to the side, looking a touch confused. "Why is that?"

"Sweetheart, you are so beautiful," he began, holding her hand in his, "and not just on the outside—which you are; trust me—but on the inside, too. You're caring, loving, kind, and giving."

"Thank you."

"It takes only a minute of being with you, girl, for people to know that," he added. "It's a forgone conclusion."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Always my champion, hmmm?"

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. There was no doubting that; there was no one else for him. He tasted the bittersweet tang of truth in his words as he replied, "Every day of my life."

"Thank you, Baby Boy."

Unable to help himself, he cupped her cheek in his palm. He craved touching her, holding her, feeling her warmth and energy. "Anytime."

"You know…I really loved that sonnet."

He removed his hand, cursing his foolish heart for jumping off the fucking ledge yet again. Of course, she wasn't thinking about him. She was thinking about "Lynch's" sonnet again. He was ridiculous, being jealous of himself, but he couldn't help it.

He stood and said more gruffly than he'd intended, "Yeah...I know."

She frowned, looking somewhat confused. "I only have one problem..."

He arched a brow at her. "What?"

"It doesn't _sound_ like Kevin," she said flatly. "In fact, none of the things he's done lately were very Kevin-like."

His gut churned. "Really."

"Yes," she said. "Kevin has never said romantic words like that to me before in his life. He never thought about what I wanted or offered to do things that wouldn't appeal to him." She grinned. "He's selfish that way, but it's him…and I was kind of used to it."

"It's wrong," he growled, getting more upset with Kevin by the second.

"But _you_ do those kind of things for me all the time."

A warning bell went off in his head. "I do?"

"Opening my door, giving me little gifts, walks in the park...making me smile when I didn't think I could..."

As she stood and levered her eyes at him, he almost gasped. Understanding hit him; he felt his heart hit the floor, and he began to back peddle. "Baby, I can explain—"

"In fact," she interrupted in a tone that brooked no argument, "I would say that each of those things Kevin did were direct reflections of _you_. Each compliment and new understanding he had seemed like _you_." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And every word of that sonnet was_ you_, Derek Morgan."

"Penelope—"

"Did you really think I would read something like that, something so beautiful and heartfelt, and not know it was my best friend writing it?" she asked rhetorically. "Apparently, you don't know me as well as you thought."

"No, baby, it—"

"What I want to know is this," she said, silencing him, "and I want the truth."

He stared at her. He wasn't going to argue what he'd done or what he'd said. He was wrong in helping Kevin—and in deceiving her. She deserved better. He'd never meant to hurt her. He'd wanted her to be happy.

So he remained silent, waiting to hear what she had to say.

She raised her chin slightly and met his gaze squarely, as she asked, "Derek, when you wrote that sonnet, were you writing as Kevin in love with me…or are _you_ the one in love with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Now I need one sweet, sexy M rated chapter/epilogue, and another story will be history..._

**Chapter 11**

Now she'd done it.

She'd finally come out and asked him if he loved her, and her stomach was in a knot, waiting for his answer. She hoped and prayed she wasn't wrong—that he felt for her what she thought he did...something she'd sadly dismissed as a dream that would never come true so many years ago. She hoped, too, that he didn't play dumb and say something like, "_Of __course I__ love you. We're best buddies. By the way, hot, size two model Andrea in accounting gave me her number the other day…"_ If he did that in an attempt to preserve her feelings, it would kill her.

He needed to be straight with her, once and for all. Did he love her, or didn't he?

She was also scared to death of the answer either way. This changed _everything_ between them. Nothing would be the same either way. Either he would know she pined for him and wished he loved her like she loved him, or they would be together forever, happily ever after. Both were new, both were frightening…but only one was exhilarating, too.

Sheltering her heart even as she opened it, she waited for his answer. They'd danced around this issue enough; she could woman up and take it, no matter what the response.

It was only seconds, but it felt like years passed before he answered.

"Those words…" he began, and then paused, like the right words were hard to say. "The sonnet…I wrote it like I would write it...if it was me writing it...which it was...me writing it, that is." He paused, like he was holding his breath. "Did that make any sense?"

"Some...I think," she said, not really understanding completely. For someone who'd just written a gorgeous love sonnet, he was barely speaking English now! She wanted to allow him time to say what he needed to say.

"I wrote it, P," he said firmly this time. "I couldn't have written it like Lynch, even if I'd wanted to. We are the most opposite men that ever existed."

She chuckled, thinking that was true. "Yeah."

"In fact," he added, his eyes shining with warmth and slight humor, "the only thing we have in common is that we both love you."

That was true, too. She'd always known he loved her…but to what extent? She was still unsure.

The confusion and sadness she felt in her heart must've shown outwardly, because his expression mirrored how she felt. He leaned back against his desk and took a deep breath. "Baby...I'm sorry."

Penelope felt her heart twist painfully in her chest. Oh, God...she'd been wrong.

"For what?" she choked out, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Derek winced as he watched her carefully. "I never meant to hurt you, baby. I heard you talking…and I thought you deserved better." He laughed shortly. "No, I knew you deserved better—I think you deserve the best, actually."

"I know, D," she answered, swallowing hard to fight back tears.

"I set out to help my best friend by helping her boyfriend get a clue." He looked up at her with a quirky grin. "That was not an easy thing, considering how I feel about Kevin most days."

She smiled this time, despite herself. "I imagine not."

He smiled back, although his grin was far less sure of himself. "The more I thought about you, about the things you deserved and needed, the more it became a necessity to me. I started thinking about you all the time." He met her gaze again, and the raw need she saw there was palpable. "I couldn't _stop_ thinking about you."

Her heart stopped aching. It stopped beating. It was like the moment was frozen in time. She stared at him, digesting his words, thinking about what he was saying. That hopeful feeling was rising and tingling along her nerves.

"It was accidental," he said quickly, fervently, like he had to say the words or they'd explode from him. "I didn't anticipate in the course of helping Lynch, I would want you so much myself."

She gasped and could feel her heart expanding throughout her body, filling her with hopeful love. It was exactly what she'd wanted to hear…what she'd dreamed of hearing from the moment she'd stood in her office and read those letters.

He stood and faced her, holding her hands in his. "Baby, when I wrote that sonnet, it was the easiest thing in the world. Every word I wrote was true. Every damn word. It came from me, not from him." He kissed her hands and murmured, "_Never_ from him."

She could feel the tears rising in her eyes, and she knew she must've been glowing with how she felt. Usually a woman of many words, all she could choke out was, "I know."

He held her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, I've have always wanted to be with you, but I kept myself away because I thought I wasn't the right man—not the one you wanted." He smiled at her, a warm smile full of love and promise that bared his soul. "Now I know I was wrong."

She couldn't say anything; she just stood there as he brushed away the tears that coursed down her cheeks.

"I still don't deserve you...I'm nowhere near good enough for you," he whispered huskily, "but I'm the _only_ man for you. No one is ever going to love you as much as I do."

"Oh, Derek…"

Any other words were swallowed by his lips as he lowered his head. He took her mouth with sure skill, tempered by tender ardor and passion. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth wash over her and fill her a heavenly feeling of pleasure.

Trying to memorize this moment, their first kiss, she made a conscious effort to concentrate on the sensations. She could feel the soft smoothness of his firm lips playing with hers, the tickling brush of his light beard, the give of the fabric of his cotton shirt under her fingertips.

They traded kisses, soft pecks, testing each other's flavor, feeling, and response. She arched herself against him, gripping his shirt in her hands, not realizing how much she wanted more of him, more of this...

She heard Derek give a low moan of satisfaction. He tilted her head in his hands, kissing her from a different angle. When the slick heat of his tongue parted her lips and drove into her mouth in an all-consuming need to possess her, all conscious thought left. The warmth she'd felt before turned to a blaze, as if accelerant had been carelessly tossed on a flame.

All too soon, the kiss needed to end. She understood—they were at work, after all!—but she didn't have to like it.

"Oh, baby," he murmured as they broke the kiss, folding her in his arms and holding her so tightly, it was hard to breathe. "It isn't humanly possible to love more than I love you."

"I love you, too," she mumbled against his chest.

"Can you breathe?"

"Not really."

He chuckled and released her a little. "Better?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, and then asked, "Why didn't you do this years ago?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "Despite the fact that I'm an idiot?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Afraid. I didn't want to lose what we had. I was afraid to put myself out there," he answered honestly. "I'll admit it; I lose my balls when it comes to you—you're that important to me."

She hugged him tight this time. "You are to me, too."

"I am so sorry for not doing that years ago—"

"And messing in my love life," she added.

"Definitely," he interjected quickly, and then tipped her chin up to look at him. "Do you forgive me?"

"I do," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Do you forgive me for being a chicken, too? I was just as bad."

"Yes, my feathered beauty," he teased, tapping the tip of her nose.

A knock on the door had them turning. JJ opened the door. "We caught a case. Conference room in five."

Derek smiled at her, she smiled back at him, and he looped his arm around her shoulder as they exited his office. It was exactly like they'd done it for years—like it was meant to be.

And she realized she'd been a little bit wrong...things weren't so different between them after all. That love had always been there.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, and for reading this little story. I hope you liked my take on a Cyrano-style Derek. :) See you next story! Love, Kricket_

**Chapter 12**

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

_One year later..._

"Here you go, angel," Derek said, walking into their bedroom at their new house, handing Penelope a glass of water.

She reached for it and took a greedy gulp, and then sighed happily. "Thank you, sweet cheeks. You know how thirsty I've been lately."

He kissed her forehead. "My pleasure, sweetness."

Penelope placed her glass down and started removing her glasses. "I found out some news."

"Hmm?" Derek asked, sounding both surprised and hiding a chuckle, as he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his socks.

"Yes," she said, still futzing with her nightstand. This time she was reaching for lotion for her hands. "Kevin has a girlfriend. He and Melva Barker are dating."

"Good for him."

Penelope began slicking her hands with the thick cream. "Good for Melva, too. She-" She was struck silent when she turned back and watched her husband removing his shirt and unzipping his pants. They could be married a million years, and she would still get her jollies watching him get naked.

He paused, his hands on the waistband of his boxer briefs, smiling knowingly that he caught her staring. "You were saying?"

Giving him a lecherous grin that showed she didn't _care_ that he caught her, she continued, "When Melva joined the Tech Pool, she thought Kevin was _outstanding_. He's her heartthrob, Derek."

Derek doffed his boxers and climbed into the bed, hovering over his newly pregnant wife, and kissed the side of her neck, and then said, "Think you're missing out?"

She arched her chin to allow him better access. "No way, my sweet and spicy mocha latte. Everyone deserves to have someone love them madly and to be loved madly in return. Kevin is Melva's, and you're_ my_ heartthrob."

"You have better taste than Melva."

Despite his best attempts at distracting her, Penelope giggled. When he paused, bracing himself on his gorgeously muscled arms, she said, "I just wonder if she is enjoying her _sandwich-o-matic_?"

Derek arched a brow and teased, "I gotta give it to him; that thing does make a good grilled cheese."

Penelope shoved him off of her and swatted him playfully. "Mister, are you going to start getting me gifts like that from now on?"

Scowling, he answered, "Hell, no. I told Lynch no girlfriend or wife of mine would ever get a gift like that."

That peaked her interest. "And what kind of gifts do you give your wife?"

Smiling seductively, he leaned over her and trailed a long, dark finger over her neck. "First of all, my wife gets things like this," he answered, touching a stunning three stone diamond necklace that she'd gotten from him for their first month anniversary. She hadn't thought that he could top that one when he'd given it to her.

"That's a nice one," she purred, as he picked up the necklace between his fingertips and then continued his perusal of her.

"Then she'd get something we could do together," he murmured, "like a trip to somewhere sunny and warm, where we could lounge on the beach mostly naked..."

"Mmmm, Saint Barths," she purred, reminiscing as he cupped his hand under her breast, brushing his finger over the lacy panel of her silky nightie. "We need to go back there..."

"And, of course, she'd get this," he said, reaching for her hand, lifting it, and kissing her still sparkling diamond ring. It had been a complete shock to get such an extravagant engagement ring; it was far more than she had ever expected. She was watching him, her heart warming, when he playfully sucked her finger into his mouth.

"Is that all you got?" she teased, her voice husky with both emotion and growing passion.

"Oh, hell, no, momma. She'd get one more huge gift right away," he answered, moving his hand to cup her face. "She'd have me—all of me...body and soul."

Penelope had never felt so aroused or so in love. Cupping his face in her hands, she whispered, "That is one extremely lucky woman."

Derek thrust his fingers into the silkiness of her hair, cradled her head in his hands, and began to kiss her. Immediately, he took command of her mouth, drawing her farther into the web of passion he was weaving. He needed to consume her, to devour her and make her part of him, like he did almost every night. He couldn't get enough of her; he could die pleasing her and be a very happy man.

Changing the angle, he deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth with languid, fiendishly hot kisses. Derek knew how to kiss, love the act of kissing as much as making love, and never rushed it. She was too delicious, too precious to him to lose anything in being hasty. At the same time, he braced himself over her again, sliding easily over the silk negligee she still wore. Moving his erection between her legs, he thrust against her silk draped mound in a tangible tease of what was to come.

Never one to lay passive, Penelope tugged her mouth away from him and tugged her nightgown over her head. She learned something in the relatively short period of a lifetime she'd been with Derek—if she wanted something, she should take it. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. Reaching between their bodies, she stroked his erection, gripping him hard and squeezing like she knew he liked it. She'd explored his delicious body so thoroughly, knew what drew groans of pleasure, she could draw a map, as surely as he could draw one of her.

It was delectable knowledge to have.

"God, baby...keep touching me," he growled, as he lowered his head, sucking an erect pink nipple into his mouth. Her breasts were overtly sensitized since she'd become pregnant, each movement of his lips and tongue was an exquisite wash of pleasure and pain.

As he suckled her, flicking the bud with his tongue,she continued to stroke him, sliding her hand to the damp, velvety tip of his cock, and then moving down, trying and failing to wrap her fingers around the thick base.

He released her nipple, and then trailed his mouth across her chest to begin his sensual torture on the other breast. Shortly after, he stroked softly down her curved belly, cupping her mound in his hand, before working two fingers into her wetness.

Penelope gasped and bucked, arching her hips against his fingers as he thrust them, the heel of his hand bumping against her clit each time she drove upward. He encouraged her movements with low, wordless murmurs, and arched his own hips, driving into her warm grasp.

Ready to take charge, Holding him in both of her hands, she guided him to the wetness between her legs, and welcomed him home in one thick, heavy slide. They both sighed happily at the joining of their bodies, hearts and souls. Their mouths joined again in a wonderful dance, as they began moving in rhythm, a perfect harmony that they'd only experienced together.

A long time later, but still all too quickly, she began to come around him, shuddering with blissful spasms. She clenched his back, tethering herself to the earth with him, her strong anchor. She was his anchor, too; he reached for her, ground his hips and thrust with jerky movements, growling her name as he had his release.

He kissed her softly, lingeringly, as he moved off of her and onto his back. He cradled her next to him with his arm, helping her onto the spot made for her on his chest. With one hand, he stroked her shoulder, while the other moved between them to rest on her belly.

She sighed contentedly, surrounded by the greatest gift of all...the love they shared.


End file.
